kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monsters
The Monsters is a section of the King's Quest: Mask of Eternity manual, and gives descriptions for each of the monsters encountered in the game. Extended versions of some of the entries were include on the website for the game. The Monsters Goblin The goblin is a creature found mainly in Daventry. They are typically dumb, slow, and weak. They present themselves as nice targets for the early adventurer. Spriggan The spriggan is found in several lands. While they are rather dumb, they can be fast and powerful. Be careful when you see one of these, as they often run in packs. Zombie The zombie is a creature that is found in many lands. They dig up out of the ground when they sense your presence, often popping up behind you. While these are dumb and very slow-moving creatures, they often pack a powerful punch. Some of them seem able to take a lot of punishment before finally ripping apart. Skeleton The skeletons are the guards of the Dimension of Death. They’re smart, fast, and often run in groups. Groups are often made up of archers and swordsmen, making a challenge for even the most experienced adventurer. Commander Skeleton These guys are big and bad. When you see one of these guys, you’re in for a battle. Their heavy armor gives them good protection and their massive size and heavy sword deliver a crushing blow. Be prepared to use your health items quickly. A potion of shield is not a bad idea either! Weeper The weeper is a strange and unusual creature. It is the soul of the yet-to-be-judged. Now that chaos has been released in the Dimension of Death, those waiting to be judged have become mindless wanderers looking for the energy of life. If Connor nears one, it will begin to feed on his own life force. Wandering Spirit These spirits can be found only in the Dimension of Death. They wander the passages and corridors. Since they have no essence, no physical attack effects them. Be careful to stay out of their way. While they are not interested in Connor, if they happen to come into contact, their mere aura is harmful to Connor. Scavenger Slime The slime is a creature that can be found only in the swamp. It spits a poisonous glob of sludge. Be careful with these guys, as they are fast and skittish. While the slime is not a hearty creature, they are relentless in their attack, constantly hitting and running. Carnivorous Plant The carnivorous plant is indigenous only to the swamp. They can hide under the water and pop up with a powerful bite. Fortunately, these plants are just that, plants. They are rooted where they are, and can’t move. Ranged weapons prove ineffectual against them, as they seem to quickly duck under the water. Mandragor Tree The mandragor tree is a most powerful opponent. Its strong roots block Connor’s path to the heart of the beast. While chopping away at a root may open a path for attack, the creature can spawn a new root quickly. Take advantage when a root dies to move in and attack at the trunk. Ranged weapons are completely useless against these creatures. Bubble monster It is unknown exactly what these creatures are. They live under the water in the swamp and seem to be some kind of tentacled creature. They strike with little warning, often dragging their victim under the murky waters. Watch and listen carefully for bubbles. Swamp Fiend The swamp fiend appears to be genetically related to the spriggan. They are fairly slow and dumb creatures, but pack a terrible blow with their clubs of wood. Watch out for these guys, as they often run in packs. Swamp Witch The swamp witch is a unique creature of the swamp. While she’s slow-moving, she’s very hearty and can throw a powerful fireball. Be prepared for heavy battle and using lots of healing potions! Bat Manta The bat manta is a creature of the Gnome Realm. Dropping down from the ceiling, they fly toward Connor shooting a lethal electrical charge from their tails. While affected by any weapon, in the close quarters of the underground a strong hand weapon proves most effective. Rock Demon The rock demon is a creature made completely of stone. Popping up out of the ground, they’ll throw small boulders at Connor. Since they’re made of stone, a ranged weapon does little damage. Dragon Wyrm This dragon is a unique creature found in the Gnome Underground. Its thick hide is impervious to ranged weapons. Be ready for a battle when confronting this huge beast in hand to hand combat. Fire Ants The fire ant is a creature found in the Barren Region. While it’s not a strong opponent, neither is it out to get Connor. If you leave them alone, they usually leave you alone-- just don’t get too close. Be careful!--if you combat one of these they usually call their friends. You can quickly get knee-deep in ants! Pyro Demon The pyro demon is a creature that lives in the burning lava. If you get too close to the lava, they will pop up and defend their home tossing globs of searing hot lava at Connor. Fire Dwarf The fire dwarves are a mean and cruel people. Their short stout bodies can swing a heavy and powerful hammer, while others of them carry a flaming firebow. They are usually well-armored, and can withstand a heavy attack. Basilisk This behemoth showed up in the Barrens shortly after the cataclysm. In addition to its size and powerful jaws, its eyes can fire a deadly bolt of energy. Many have tried to confront this beast, but none have survived. Ice Orc The ice orc is the slow and dumb foot soldier of the Warlord in the Frozen Reaches. In spite of that, they are well equipped with sharp battle axes and ice crossbows. If you can outthink these guys, it always proves better than a frontal assault. Gryphs The gryphs are winged creatures of the Frozen Reaches. They’re smart, fast, and well-equipped. It’s best to just avoid these guys if you can. Frost Demon The frost demon is a large and shaggy beast of the ice world. They are slow-moving and rather dumb. However, don’t underestimate them. They are very strong and often run in packs. Snow Mane The snow mane is a unique creature in the ice world. It is swift of foot, and packs a tremendous bite. It is not known what this creature looks like as it’s invisible. It’s also unknown what kind of magic empowers this beast. Two-Headed Dragon The two-headed dragon guards a passageway in the Frozen Reaches. It is said there is a way to defeat this magnificent creature, but so far none have found the secret. It is rumored that the dragon guards a gateway to a fantastic land. Henchman The henchman is the foot soldier and minion of Lucreto. Created from the now-evil fluids that run through the Temple of the Sun, Lucreto has sent these beings forth in search of the lost fragments of the Mask of Eternity. These guys are strong and well-armored. When you see one, defend yourself. They’ll try to kill Connor and take the Mask pieces back to Lucreto, their master. Shadow Demon The shadow demon is found only in the Temple of the Sun. Sensing Connor’s presence, they appear from out of walls and floors. Watch out for these guys as they often appear in groups. Water Snake The water snake is a creature found only in the lower levels of the Temple of the Sun. Their powerful whip-like tongue can pack a striking punch. Lucreto He’s the reason for all this trouble! You’ll have to face him at the end of the game. Since Lucreto was an Archon of the Temple before he became evil, he’s not good at combat. However, he does hold a good grasp of the powers of magic. Be prepared with plenty of health items when facing him, and keep in mind that he can’t be killed by normal means. You’ll have to find a way to deal with him other than standard combat! Category:KQ8 Category:Game manuals Category:Books Category:Original Canon (articles and stories)